


Of Olive Green Eyes and Solemn Smiles

by preimier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Royalty, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preimier/pseuds/preimier
Summary: He knew… he knew… but it didn’t mean that he has to accept it. He hated the notion that he was the one who was chosen to be sacrificed. He knew why he was the one being shipped off to go to marry into Kitagawa Daiichi’s royal family… it was because he was an omega. He knew... but that doesn't mean he was going to just accept it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 138





	1. Parting

“I have never agreed to this!” Tooru screamed at his mother. The queen just calmly took her teacup and took a sip, as the teacup was placed back to the saucer Tooru’s mother's eyes settled on him. Tooru suddenly froze as he caught his mother’s sharp eyes.

“We need military support Tooru… with the kingdom of Shiratorizawa looming at our southern border we can’t afford to defend our own by the time they try to expand and decide to take our people’s lands. Kitagawa Daiichi’s military exploits are second to none. We need them.” The queen said her voice monotone all throughout the sentences. 

Tooru silenced and sat back down; Tooru knew that they weren’t in a good position. Shiratorizawa is known for its strong and impeccable military presence across the lands, and the current King: Ushijima Wakatoshi was ruthless and seemed to be obsessed with expanding their territory. His mother was right… Shiratorizawa has been spotted camping a couple of kilometers away from Aoba Johsai’s southern border and his parents along with their people have become wary about the situation. Aoba Johsai was known as the kingdom which excelled with their economic advances but their military was not exactly exemplary; which concerned the council. And that is why he is now being sold off to the Crown Prince of Kitagawa Daiichi. His mother was right with her statement about the Kitagawa Daiichi being second to none when it came to military presence. He understands and knows that they needed an alliance… not just a temporary alliance but something that can tie their relationship with Kitagawa to ensure that the other won’t back out or betray their trust.

He knew… he knew… but it didn’t mean that he has to accept it. He hated the notion that he was the one who was chosen to be sacrificed. He knew why he was the one being shipped off to go to marry into Kitagawa Daiichi’s royal family… it was because he was an omega. If it wasn’t for his second gender he would have been crown prince, instead, the title went to his younger cousin Kageyama Tobio. And now that he cannot have the crown his parents found an alternative way to make use of their omega son, and that is to be an offering (consort) to the crown prince of Kitagawa Daiichi. He has never met the crown prince and he has no plans to because whatever happens he will not be used like this. 

“I will _not_ have this mother. I will _not_.” Tooru said his hands crossed along his chest. His mother just gazed towards the garden and spoke;

“You know you don’t have a choice Tooru… if it were me I wouldn’t force you into anything… but it’s your father and the council we’re talking about here. You will never have a choice if it concerns them.” The queen said. Tooru can see the melancholy in his mother’s eyes; she knows this all too well… his mother was somehow just like him. Strings tied on their limbs being controlled and looked down upon by the council, just because they’re omegas they are seen as puppets. Following orders from a room of Alphas deciding what they have to do with their lives. He knew it… he knew that no matter how much he resists he can’t do a thing so long as he’s in the confine of this palace and this land. 

“The Kitagawa Daiichi’s royal family will be here in a day’s time Tooru. They’ll be here for the finalization of the terms concerning your engagement with the crown prince. Remember my son… this is necessary.” His mother said, he can feel the frown on his face he knew he was clearly showing his distaste concerning the matter but his mother just sat there not looking at him.

The coldness of the night enveloped his body he immediately tightened the wrap of the cloak around his body as he navigated through the alleyways. He will not keep up on being a puppet he has decided, he will no longer tolerate being controlled, having his life planned out for him by people he hardly cares about and he is not about to marry someone who he does not even know. 

He reached the outskirts of the capital, as he approached the clearing he noticed the forest at the distance. He’s almost there, almost to his freedom. He was wearing a hooded cloak covering every part of him and a bag hanging from his right shoulder with enough money to last him a couple of months and just plain clothes people may think he doesn’t own. All his life he grew up in the confines and the security of the palace, he grew up with a silver spoon but he’s prepared to let all of that go so long as he can feel the sense of freedom and being able to do something for himself and no one else. As he got to the gate he spotted two guards standing at each side of the gates. He has to push through without being recognized. He headed towards the gate but was stopped by an all too familiar voice.

“Where do you think you’re going _your highness_?” he then looked up and saw one of the castle guards: Yahaba. Tooru has known Yahaba for almost 3 years now and they somewhat got along as much as getting along went. Tooru cursed asking why in the hell is Yahaba here?! Isn’t he supposed to be in the palace?!

“I was getting some air,” Tooru said trying hard to be as calm as he could possibly can.

“I believe you can do that in the palace gardens, your highness,” Yahaba stated, which made Tooru pull out his pissed off face. 

“I just want to get some air out here Yahaba!” Tooru said way too loudly. Yahaba just sighs.

“Her royal highness the queen was right. I don’t think you went out of your way to come all the way here to the borders of the capital to just be getting some air, your highness.” Yahaba retorted. The first sentence immediately caught on Tooru’s mind. Of course… he thought, of course, it had to be his mother. That explains why Yahaba is here right now. Without saying anything else Tooru resorted to a sprint to head out to the clearing and unto the forest so he could lose Yahaba, but even before he can get out of the territory of the capital, a hand was pulling him back and he looked back and saw Kyoutani; his hands gripping Tooru’s right arm. 

“How dare you touch me?” Tooru screeched

“Apologies your highness, but her royal highness the queen made it empirical that we take you back by any means necessary,” Yahaba stated. Tooru groaned as he tried fighting out of Kyoutani’s grasp.

“Let me go! I will not be subjugated! I will not!” Tooru screamed and shouted desperation and frustration clear in his voice.

“This is not how you handle one of your people.” A foreign voice stated, Tooru immediately looked around and saw a man mounted on a horse a couple of meters away from them, he was wearing a foreign silver breastplate with a royal blue cape settling behind him. His hair was dark and was a spiky mess, and yet his facial expression was composed, but his eyes spoke volumes, it was tinged with warning and ferocity. 

“You’re from Kitagawa Daiichi…” Kyoutani said with a snarl painted on his face.

“I believe this is none of your concern dear sir. Now, will you please leave us to our business?” Yahaba said with a frustrated look.

Tooru realized something important. This person does not know who he is, and the soldier from Kitagawa has seen a different perspective to what was occurring in front of him. For this soldier, he was just a normal civilian being somewhat assaulted by two palace guards. He immediately thought of something.

“Help me! These men are taking me out of my will!” Tooru shouted. Just by seeing Yahaba’s reaction he knew that he was doing something brilliant.

“Oiii… your hi—“ Yahaba was about to say but Tooru immediately screamed

“They were assaulting me! I was just trying to head home!” Tooru screamed with hints of tears on his eyes. The soldier then stepped down of his stallion, there Tooru thought “check” and as the soldier’s fist made in contact with Kyoutani’s face Tooru finished his thought, “mate”

Tooru felt bad for Kyoutani and Yahaba. They did not deserve the beating they experienced but he’ll do anything just to get out of this Kingdom. The soldier took his hand and helped him up his stallion. 

“Where should I take you? I take you do not live in the capitol…” the soldier said, Tooru sat behind the soldier not knowing where to put his hands. Tooru pushed the idea of the looming awkwardness behind his mind and remembered the lake not too far from the clearing to the forest. He directed the soldier to that area. 

As always it looked beautifully peaceful he immediately unmounted from the stallion. Tooru stood there admiring the reflection of the moon on the waters of the lake. Here he is… he’s finally out. So this was what freedom felt; Tooru thought. 

“I thought you were heading home.” The ruff and cold voice said, Tooru immediately looked back at the man standing in front of him. Now that he finally had the time to inspect the man’s physique he noticed how buff the man was or was it just his armor? But judging from those arms he doubt it, but it didn’t stop with his body, Tooru finally got the chance to appreciate his features more and realized that the man in front of him was extremely attractive. Not to mention, he has realized this throughout the ride to here but Tooru can’t get enough of the soldier’s intoxicating smell, he was sure this man is an alpha, a beautiful, well-built and courageous alpha. An alpha that his second gender longs for, an alpha who makes him feel things… suddenly he pushed the thoughts back and focused on their conversation.

“I— I’m taking my time! I mean, I’m not in a hurry and all… my home is near here so it’s okay… oh! Apologies, I seem to forget to offer my gratitude to you soldier-san—“

“Iwaijime—” The soldier said but there was a hint of urgency on his tone but Tooru paid no mind. Which made Tooru grin.

“I’m Tooru!” Tooru said enthusiastically. “Anyways! Thank you for saving me earlier Iwa-chan!” 

“No problem.” He said looking away from Tooru.

“Wait… what did you just addressed me with?” the soldier said his brows furrowing making a crease on his forehead which appeared menacingly cute to Tooru

“Iwa-chan! It’s okay to call you that right?” Tooru said using his big doe eyes to do the trick for him. 

“I guess…” _Iwaijime_ replied, which made Tooru’s grin even larger than before.

“So you’re from Kitagawa?” _Iwaijime_ then nodded,

“You’re here with the royal family huh?” _Iwaijime_ once again nodded “I feel bad for you then” Tooru whispered. He was thinking about the fact that the Kitagawa Daiichi’s royal family has come a long way for nothing because here he is now away from the confines of the palace. 

“Do you know anything about the prince?” _Iwaijime_ suddenly asked

“Our prince? The one being married to the crown prince of Kitagawa right?” Tooru said like as if he wasn’t talking about himself.

“Yes. Do you have any input our crown prince may like to know about this certain prince of yours…” _Iwaijime_ said. Tooru guessed it was normal, Kitagawa may want to know what type of person their crown prince will have to marry, will unfortunately or maybe fortunately for them though it doesn’t seem like it’ll matter. 

“He’s known for having a very beautiful face. A charmer… he can win anybody through his way of talking, and according to some he has a bad personality.” Tooru stated knowing full well this is how anyone else in Aoba Johsai would introduce him. 

“I doubt he’s any prettier than you though.” It was said with a very silent voice somewhat a whisper which made Tooru think maybe _Iwaijime_ was saying it more to himself rather than saying it to Tooru, but as the words settled in Tooru’s mind he suddenly felt his cheeks burning. ‘Did he just think I was prettier than me?! That may sound ridiculous but still! What is he?!’ Tooru thought.

“I guess our crown prince will have his work cut out for him then…” _Iwaijime_ said with an exhausted sigh. Tooru can’t help but think; no… he wouldn’t have any work to do come morning because Tooru is not there in the palace.

The two kept speaking, the constellation has already moved the same goes with the moon and yet there the two stayed, basking in each other’s presence. 

“I better go. I still have duties to attend to. It was a pleasure meeting you Tooru. I really do hope I could see you again.” Melancholy and disappointment laced _Iwaijime’s_ voice which concerned Tooru and yet his words reflected the same.

“I hope so too.” The sadness in Tooru’s eyes was apparent. This man was something entirely new and someone of whom piqued Tooru’s interest. He knew they could possibly not see each other anymore. The man was from Kitagawa and he, he was— there Tooru realized the fact that he could go to Kitagawa… live as one of the common people and maybe just maybe he could see _Iwaijime_ once more. _Iwaijime_ rode off leaving Tooru with a hint of sadness and longing and yet something that is also resembling hope. He can now choose to do what he wants… he could go to Kitagawa and have a higher chance for him and _Iwaijime_ to meet.

He was way too busy daydreaming to notice the grappling of a horse approaching the lake and by the time he noticed he was already being tied and hoisted onto the back of the horse. The person who took him captive then mounted the horse; Tooru immediately faced his captor and was relieved but also frustrated, annoyed, and angry.

“You really made a scene huh, your highness…” the alpha said with a slight teasing to his tone

“MAKKI!!” Tooru screeched. Hanamaki Takahiro: the newly appointed general of Aoba Johsai’s armed forces and Tooru’s childhood friend. By the time they were kids Hanamaki’s father was the general of their armed forces which made Hanamaki’s father close to the Oikawa’s. This became the reason why Hanamaki and Tooru became really close friends. They brought out the worst from each other.

“You know you can’t escape this your highness.” Hanamaki’s tone was now serious, which made Tooru swallow the lump in his throat, “so please stop making this difficult for everyone, and just accept your fate and your responsibilities.” Hanamaki continued.

“You know me Makki… I don’t go down without a fight.” Tooru tried to put a teasing tone to make the situation a joke.

“Yes… I’m sorry for this Tooru, but, King’s orders…” Hanamaki said, Tooru immediately picked up on it, Hanamaki only calls him Tooru when he feels guilty for his actions towards Tooru and he knew exactly what Hanamaki’s feeling right at the moment. Not to mention the fact that the orders came from his father, then that means this is now a very serious matter. 

Tooru just let out a heavy sigh and looked back at the lake and remembered the time he spent with _Iwaijime_ just earlier that night. At the very least he experienced something worth treasuring.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?” the voices from the throne room was loud and the tone his father was using was ruthless. He felt as if he was being drowned by a huge tsunami and there’s nothing to save him from it. His father’s pheromones wafted through the air it was thick and overpowering anger which made Tooru whimper. 

“Quietly dear… the Kitagawa Daiichi’s royal family are within our midst. We wouldn’t want them to know about this incident.” The queen said placing her wrist onto the cheek of the king trying to calm her husband by scenting him.

“You’re right… General! Assist my son to his room and make sure he is well guarded in order to not repeat what had occurred earlier tonight.” The king said trying to lower his voice.

“How do you like it your highness?” Kunimi the royal seamstress asked as he put together Tooru’s garments for the occasion aka the drafting of the terms for his imprisonment. 

“Do I need to wear such over the top garments Kunimi? This is only the drafting of the terms… these garments you have dressed me in seems like garments I’d use for the engagement party.” ‘plus the fact that no matter what garments you put me into I’d still look beautiful no matter what’ hangs in the air. Tooru then inspects the garments covering his body, 

“Her royal highness the Queen said that you’d need to look your best because this is the first time you’ll be meeting your intended and her royal highness stated that first impression matters.” Tooru rolled his eyes at his mother’s words. He hated this, being dressed in expensive garments only to make him look presentable to a man that he does not even want to see more so marry. 

“Your highness, his royal highness the king requests for your presence at the council chamber,” Yahaba said as he waited by the door. Tooru heaved out a sigh and took a last look at himself in the mirror.

As Tooru entered the council chamber he was met by the sight of the royal council, and his parents sitting accordingly… but no sight of the Kitagawa Daiichi royal family. He quietly approached his seat and settled on his place. Minutes after he has settled on his seat a man clad in blue garments entered the room 

“His Imperial Majesty King Iwaizumi Inajime and her royal highness Queen Iwaizumi Harumi.” Says the man and enter two figures, clad in blue and silver; Kitagawa Daiichi’s colors. The King stood with pride his dark olive green eyes were intimidating, to say the least, he walked towards the seat opposite to Aoba Johsai’s King, following him was the Queen, her eyes were a warm shade of onyx, she had a long dark set of hair. The two looked intimidating and they stood with a united front. The king and queen took their seats but what caught most of the people’s attention was the absence of the crown prince.

“May I ask your highnesses as to why only the two of you are present?” a member of Aoba Johsai’s royal council asked.

“There was an urgent call for my son, as you may know, my son may be the crown prince but as long as he isn’t King he vouches to fight as one of our kingdom’s generals. It seemed like there was a problem stirring at our western border concerning Datekougyo. We give you our apologies for his absence. If we may continue with the terms, he has given us the liberty to act upon his will.” Kitagawa’s Queen stated. The council seemed distraught at the notion but realized that retaliation on Kitagawa’s request may cost them the deal. So they proceeded with the drafting.

“If we may introduce our son, Prince Tooru.” Tooru’s mother introduced, Tooru slightly bowed his head and looked at Kitagawa’s King’s eyes, he suddenly froze with the intensity of the King’s eyes. It looked like eyes that he once laid eyes upon. 

“You are far more beautiful than what the rumors made me imagine.” Kitagawa’s queen stated as she smiled at Tooru.

“The rumors do not give me justice, I am far more superior than what people may say.” Tooru stated offhandedly which gained him a glare from his mother across the table. Kitagawa’s queen laughed slightly as she looked at Tooru once more,

“You are indeed correct. I never would have imagined such beauty just by hearing what people have said. I believe my Hajime does not deserve such a beauty when he’s out there; face getting beaten up with all the battles he leads. But do not worry, my son’s face may not be half as pleasing as yours but I promise you he will not mistreat you for I have raised him to be a proper young man.” Kitagawa’s queen stated, which made Tooru smile back at her. 

“Well, then shall we proceed with the terms?” Tooru’s father started with a gruff voice. The drafting was boring for Tooru’s perspective. All throughout the drafting, his eyes could not stray away from Kitagawa’s queen. She had a small smile on her face all throughout the drafting and Tooru can’t place why her smile looks particularly familiar. 

After the drafting Tooru headed out to the gardens with Hanamaki on his tail. After the whole charade that happened the night before Tooru’s father ordered Hanamaki to tail Tooru everywhere he goes, such a minuscule job for a general.

“When will you leave?” Hanamaki asked as Tooru sat on one of the benches

“Three days from now. They think it’s better for me to stay at Kitagawa in order to be trained as the consort and in order to know the crown prince on a personal level.” Tooru answered, voice clearly tired as if he has given up hope.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Hanamaki said which made Tooru raise an eyebrow at him.

“You are a general of this kingdom, _General_. You are not a personal bodyguard to any of the royal family. I do not even understand why my father had a general to babysit me when you have a better job to do trying to guard our borders.” Tooru stated clearly enraged. 

“I am your friend before I am a general. I know you do not want this to happen. I am prepared to join you at Kitagawa. Just say the words and I will go.” Hanamaki stated with no hesitancy in his voice. The act made Tooru’s heart swell. Knowing this man, his childhood friend and his best friend would go to such lengths made him feel warm. He offered an endearing smile to Hanamaki,

“As much as I would love to take you with me it just cannot happen. You do not deserve to just be a personal bodyguard. Your job as a general is something you have worked for all your life and now that you have achieved it I won’t be the one taking that away from you Takahiro.” Tooru responded. Hanamaki just offered him a solemn smile. The two stayed at the gardens basking in each other’s presence until the sun set, trying to make up for times that they will not see each other.

Tooru was pacing throughout the expanse of his room. Hanamaki stood by the door eyes trained on Tooru. This was it… today was the day that he was to leave Aoba Johsai. Today was the day that marked the end of his freedom.

“Calm down.” Hanamaki said. Tooru then faced him with a scowl on his face.

“What do you mean ‘Calm down’?! Today I’m leaving the one place I called home for the past 22 years! You can’t expect me to calm down Makki!” Tooru shouted at Hanamaki. Hanamaki just heaved out a sigh as he release his pheromones trying to calm the prince down. In the process a knock startled the two, followed by the opening of the room’s doors.

“The carriage is ready, your highness. His royal highness the King and her royal highness the Queen calls for your presence.” Yahaba said as he stood by the opened doors. Tooru felt his blood drained out of his body. This was it… it’s finally here. He finally has to leave behind the life he has up to now. There was no going back… unless he met his death at the road to Kitagawa then this was finally it.

Hanamaki squeezed his hand as he offered him a small reassuring smile, “Will you give me the honors of escorting you, your highness?” Hanamaki said offering his arm to Tooru. Tooru then rolled his eyes,

“Escorting me to my execution? Oh my… what a splendid best friend you are, General.” Says Tooru, as he linked his arm to Hanamaki’s. Hanamaki then scoffed as he started walking, guiding Tooru through the halls.

“Stop being dramatic your highness… I am merely escorting you to your carriage which will take you to your new home.” Hanamaki’s voice was laced with a teasing tone but the way he said ‘new home’ struck a chord in Tooru. No more words were exchanged afterwards, but throughout the walk Tooru kept on squeezing Hanamaki’s arm. As they were nearing the huge main doors of the palace, Tooru can’t help but voice out his sincere emotions,

“I will truly miss you Takahiro.” His voice almost choked up. Hanamaki then stopped his advance towards the main doors making Tooru stop in his tracks as well. He then faced Tooru his eyes clearly displaying sorrow.

“As will I your highness. If your intended may allow it please visit as much as you want, and if that proves to be difficult I will head there as much as I can. Please take care of yourself your highness. I will no longer be there to clean up your mess so I hope you’ll be in your best behavior.” Hanamaki said, his eyes watery. Due to Hanamaki’s words Tooru’s tears were now flowing down his cheeks. Hanamaki then laughed and swept away the tears that the prince were shedding, “You really are an ugly crier Tooru.” Hanamaki whispered teasingly, “Please stop crying your highness, you are in the presence of your royal guards, don’t show them such an unsightly side of you.” Hanamaki continued his voice now serious.

Hanamaki was about to address the royal guards to keep the general and the prince’s exchange to themselves but was cut off by Tooru’s weight on him. It dawned on him that the prince was now embracing Hanamaki. Hanamaki smiled as he wrapped his arms around the prince. He then decided to release some of his pheromones to calm the prince down once more.

“Now, now… that’s enough don’t you think? You still have to meet with your parents outside. I don’t think the King will take it lightly if we make him wait any longer.” Hanamaki stated. At his words Tooru then separated himself from Hanamaki, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. “You ready?” Hanamaki inquired, to which Tooru nodded, and responded with a small, “Yeah.” 

The two proceeded to walk towards the main doors. Outside was a line of helpers that he has known all his life, they were there to send him off. At the side were his parents guarded by some of the royal guards, as they approached his mother came towards him, taking his hand from Hanamaki,

“I will miss you my son, I hope you will be safe in your travels. Once you get to the Kitagawa’s royal palace I hope you’ll be in your best behavior. I know you do not want this but you are doing what’s best for our nation. I will write to you as much as I can.” The Queen stated squeezing Tooru’s hands. She then cupped Tooru’s face and started rubbing her wrist to his face scenting him, the action bringing comfort to Tooru. Tooru then hugged his mother tightly bidding his goodbyes,

“Do not ruin this for the nation Tooru. You ought to do this as the prince of this kingdom.” His father said which left a bitter taste in Tooru’s mouth. His father did not even bother coming close to him which added to Tooru’s displeasure. He shouldn’t have expected much knowing how much the old man disliked him and his second gender. But would it kill him to actually act like as if he actually cared for him even just this once? The queen suddenly tightened her hold to Tooru and made him face her,

“We will see you at the wedding. Be patient my son.” The Queen stated as she let go of Tooru’s hands. Tooru did not voice out anything throughout the whole exchange, he just bowed to his parents and headed towards the carriage. Hanamaki was closely walking beside him. Arriving right in front of the carriage he faced Hanamaki. Hanamaki smiled at him,

“Well… this is it—” Hanamaki was saying but was cut off by Tooru,

“You better write to me. Write to me about Kyoutani and Yahaba’s despicable romance. Write to me if by any chance Kyoutani finally musters up the courage to ask Yahaba out… you know what, just write about nonsense and I will gladly accept it. Write to me or else I won’t invite you to my wedding, General.” Tooru said displaying a condescending smirk, his eyes then softened and grabbed Hanamaki’s hand, “Don’t die fending Shiratorizawa off of our borders, General.” Hanamaki then grinned up at Tooru,

“Don’t under estimate me your highness. I won’t die that easily.” Hanamaki replied, to which Tooru scoffed,

“Of course, you’re a pesky cockroach after all.” Tooru said smirking at Hanamaki. Hanamaki just scoffed and took Tooru’s hand guiding him up the carriage. 

As Tooru settled on his seat he looked back at the palace doors where his parents stood, and then at Hanamaki who was closing the carriage door. He offered a small smile towards Hanamaki as the other man stepped a couple of steps back away from the carriage and bowed at him.

Once the carriage started moving he looked straight ahead not glancing back at the palace or the people he was leaving behind. This was it. He was now leaving everything he has known in the 22 years he has lived. Here he was alone… in a carriage taking him away to a foreign land to a family he knows nothing about. All Tooru could hope was he would meet an accident on the road.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the title from "Of Emerald Eyes and Solemn Smiles" to the current title... because apparently Hajime's eyes aren't technically emerald but olive green... so... yeah. I messed up.
> 
> Also this was later than promised... i'm so sorry 'bout that. forgive me uwu

Hajime’s breath hitched as he listened to the reports given by the representative of the intelligence department. His head was swimming with too many thoughts, one of these thoughts was about the upcoming war against Datekougyo. 

A week ago Datekougyo attacked one of Kitagawa’s towns that was near the border and killed the head of said town: Duke Masashi Takeshi along with the entirety of the Duke’s family, which aggravated Kitagawa’s government. Since then soldiers from Datekougyo has taken hold of the Masashi’s domain. 

The timing was impeccable as well, because the moment they attacked was when the Royal Family along with the General of the armed forces were on the road to Aoba Johsai. The news did not reach the Royal family until they arrived at Aoba Johsai’s capital. The event had the General to head back to Kitagawa immediately. 

The moment Hajime arrived he was barraged with reports from the council left and right. Along with the council he immediately ordered a battalion of soldiers to take back the Masashi’s domain and had them secure their borders as the council decide on a course of action.

For the past few days Kitagawa’s covert operatives have been busy. One by one they reported in and the intelligence department had been working overnight to analyze the information they received in regards to Datekougyo. 

They have decided to retaliate immediately and take the war to Datekougyo’s soil to avoid property damage on Kitagawa’s side—of course the decision was partly made due to the fact that Hajime did not want the war on their territory; endangering civilians. The council have decided to cut off Datekougyo’s head by sacking their capital; take hold of the city and demand explanations and reparations. The only concern he has was the impenetrable walls surrounding the capital of Datekougyo. 

The council meeting for that day concluded and Hajime felt himself relax a bit. He stepped out of the conference room and was met by a guard who informed him of his parents’ arrival.

“Father, Mother... it’s good to see you both home safely.” Hajime said as he strolled inside the lounge. He made his way on the couch where the Queen was seated, he then sat next to her. In front of them was a coffee table encrusted in gold, across it was another couch, sat on it was the King. 

“Dateko—” Hajime was about to inform both his parents about the matter for the past few days but was cut off by the King.

“We have been briefed. I am too tired from traveling to be worrying about this right now. Their kingdom is too small to warrant such attention.” The King stated as he took a sip of wine from his chalice. Hajime sigh heavily as he rested his head at the back rest of the couch. He can’t help but think of how easy going his parents are taking the situation at hand. 

“Your father’s right Hajime. Our loss of the Masashis are truly devastating but it is their own incompetence that lead them to such fate. Datekougyo is far too powerless against our kingdom to warrant such concern from you and the council. Wipe them off the map if you fancy it.” The Queen stated as she was brushing her hair. Hajime looked at her with disbelief. Such terrifying words are coming out of his mother’s mouth “Enough about that boring Kingdom. Let us discuss your engagement! You are very lucky my son... such a beautiful boy Aoba Johsai’s Prince was. Oh you should have seen him! I could hardly contain myself from excitement when I laid my eyes on his face! Oh... my grandchildren will look so marvellous if that beautiful boy carries them.” His mother coos, the huge grin on her face and her sparkling eyes says she was truly ensnared by Aoba Johsai’s Prince.

“He was beautiful, yes. But that boy’s accomplishments for Aoba Johsai’s economic advances are what we truly can’t wait to have. Such a loss for Aoba Johsai to offer such brilliance in exchange for simply military support.” The King stated eyebrows furrowed. For a Kingdom with military exploits such as theirs it was hardly a big deal for them to tackle everything with their armed forces. They know what their strengths are, thus they agreed with Aoba Johsai’s offer for an alliance due to the fact that they wanted to ease their weakness—their economy’s declination, “Truly... they’ve lost more than they’ve gained. Preposterous even as to why he was not Crowned Prince.” The King said sneering at Aoba Johsai’s lack of tact. The Queen hummed,

“He’s an omega my dear... of course they wouldn’t give him the crown.” The Queen said her brush set at her side and she then took the teacup on the coffee table and took a sip, the King just scoffed 

“Such absurdity! My father was an omega and he made our Kingdom the way it is now. Truly an exemplary ruler. Aoba Johsai’s conservative notions are devoid of any sense.” The King huffed, which made the Queen offer Hajime a sideway smile.

“When is he arriving?” Hajime asked trying to steel his father away from mouthing off Aoba Johsai. 

“He will leave Aoba Johsai tomorrow. He’ll be arriving in three days time. Oh I’m so excited to see such a beautiful face again!” The Queen looked extremely excited which made Hajime sigh. Hajime’s line of thought immediately went towards his engagement which made him close his eyes and massage his temples. 

His parents and the council accepted the proposal because they thought it to be advantageous to the country if such a man as Aoba Johsai’s Prince joins the royal family thus including him in the council aka the country’s rulers. They needed the Prince’s genius to advance their economic exploits. Hajime on the other accepted due to his sense of duty to the country. In the past he did not care for the engagement but after the night they arrived at Aoba Johsai... after meeting a certain omega... doubt and hesitance towards the engagement settled in his heart and mind. He knew he shouldn’t entertain such thoughts for he has a duty and responsibility as the Crown Prince of this nation. He knew... and yet he can’t seem to stop his mind from wandering towards dark brown locks, hazel eyes and the faint smell of warm milk and pine.

Tooru looked out of the carriage window and spotted the large gates that welcomed him to the capital city of Kitagawa Daiichi. Passing the gates rows of blue and silver flags decorated the side of the streets. As he peered out he noticed the banners hanging above the streets... the same blue and silver colours adorned them. As they got closer to the Palace more people were at the sidewalks waving flags with what seems to be Aoba Johsai’s colours. The sight made Tooru feel conflicted; on one hand he feels welcomed but on the other he can’t help but frown at being reminded of a nation that he can no longer call home. He then stopped looking out of the window and opted to sit straight, and wait for the eventual halt of the carriage.

After minutes of waiting the carriage finally stopped. Tooru then clenched his fists because he’s finally here without meeting any accidents on the road which truly displeased him. He really should have jumped out of the carriage and off of the cliff they passed yesterday on the way here. He can’t bear to imagine the fact that what separates him from his imminent doom was a measly carriage door—which was opening right now. He felt his heart stop, disdain clear on his face. He immediately schooled his expression the moment he heard a voice introduce and him calling out his name and his apparent titles. 

He slowly got out of the carriage head facing the ground. He inhaled sharply and looked up and displayed his studied smile. He held his chin high and made sure to release some of his imposing pheromones to make sure that the guards around him took care of who has authority. As he studied his surroundings a man approached him, the man bowed in front of Tooru. He looked up displaying a huge smile on his face. He immediately informed Tooru to follow him up the staircase where the royal family awaited his arrival. Tooru looked up the stairs in front of him a fought out the want to complain about the height of said staircase. As he started to follow the man he noticed the soldiers following in his footsteps and realized he was heavily guarded. 

Reaching the top, Tooru can’t help but draw out a long breath as he tried to appear dignified after tackling all those steps. He looked straight up ahead and stared at the people near the huge entrance to the Palace. He followed the man before, walking closer to the people waiting for him. As he got closer he can’t help but study the people there. The first person he laid his eyes on was the ever lustrous Queen. This time she wore her dark black hair up unlike the first time Tooru met her, her onyx eyes still had the same sharpness to them but now she displayed a small smile. Next to her the King stood, his eyes were shut seemingly contemplating, his hair looked haphazardly put but was mostly unnoticed due to the crown on his head. 

Tooru then panned his attention to the man beside the King. The moment his eyes settled on the man he felt himself froze. The man escorting him earlier also stopped as he noticed that the omega Prince has halted on his tracks. He looked back at the Prince and was shocked to see the omega Prince’s face dumbfounded.

Tooru’s eyes were stuck on the man’s face. The man’s eyes were blown wide open looking at him, and his lips were parted. But what Tooru can’t help but notice more than the man’s expression was the crown that was on his head... which meant—

“He’s the prince?” Tooru’s voice escaped his lips. His volume was extremely low, his shock at the revelation still apparent. 

After ages of standing there flabbergasted at the sight of the man, Tooru can’t help but realize that he was mirroring the man’s expression. Tooru mentally slapped himself and immediately schooled his expression back to his practiced smile. He continued walking towards the group of people waiting for him. As he arrived in front of them he curtsied and offer his greetings to the Queen and King.

“Prince Tooru... my dear, welcome! I pray your journey went comfortably?” the Queen said approaching Tooru and offering her hand to him. Tooru took the Queen’s hand and he felt her squeeze his hands lightly which made Tooru smile at her.

“Yes. My journey has been comfortable and quite uneventful. It’s an honour to be here, your highnesses—”

“Oh none of that...” the Queen said with an amused grin, she then guided him towards the man in question. “This is your first time meeting is it not? Well... my dear... this is my son, the Crown Prince of Kitagawa Daiichi, and your fiancé, Prince Iwaizumi Hajime.” Tooru then curtsied and offer up his hand with a short “Prince Oikawa Tooru” to Iwaijime or more accurately Iwaizumi Hajime.

Hajime took Tooru’s hand and bowed deeply. He then raised his upper body and stared Tooru down with those intense olive green eyes. Not letting go of Tooru’s hand he continued to stare which made Tooru felt like a cornered animal. How had they arrive at this situation just days ago Tooru can’t help but feel tremendous dread at the thought of actually being married off to Kitagawa’s Crown Prince and mourning his lost love. Now here he is standing in front of said lost love, their hands joined and eyes locked in at each other’s. 

A light coughing from the side broke the trance that the two were in. Tooru panned his attention to his left where the King and Queen stood. It seems that the King had enough of their charade. The Queen’s eyes were sparkling as she stared at the Tooru and Hajime. She then asked them to come in to the palace for a more comfortable setting. The Queen escorted by the King went ahead of the two and entered the palace. Tooru stared at the two’s retreating form and then panned his attention to Hajime who was still staring at him.

“I didn’t expect to see you here like this Iwaijime-san.” Tooru said clearly teasing Hajime. The other man just snickered as he squeezed Tooru’s hands and replied,

“I also did not expect to see you here like this, Prince Tooru.” Hajime raised an eyebrow as the word Prince left his mouth. He let go of Tooru’s hand and immediately offered his arm to which Tooru clung to promptly. 

“Well... let’s just concede that this has been a pleasant surprise.” Tooru said as he moved closer towards Hajime’s side. The act made Hajime chuckle, he then took Tooru’s other hand and rubbed Tooru’s wrist to his cheeks; scenting him. Hajime then revelled at the smell of warm milk and pine as he slowly guided Tooru’s wrist to his lips and pressed a light kiss on Tooru’s wrist. He then let go of Tooru’s hand and Hajime then guided Tooru to the Castle. 

Tooru can’t help but smile genuinely, his practiced smile long gone as he clung to Hajime’s arm. He can’t shake the warmth and the giddiness he feels with how Hajime scented himself with his wrist. He thought about his prayers of meeting an accident on the road, which now made him cringe and mentally curse at his past self. He then thanked the fact that the gods did not listen to his prayers for if they did, he would not be here basking in Hajime’s musky smell with the hints of cinnamon and snow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed. So please forgive my crap writing because I just remembered I had this story to update and promised people that I would release the 2nd chapter 2 weeks ago... but here we are... 
> 
> I literally just wrote this today so hopefully it doesn't have too much errors. Also I'm kind of not satisfied with this one but... I'm way too late with my supposed deadline so here you go... sorry...
> 
> This time I won't be promising when I'm going to update because I suck at updating ongoing stories. Truly sorry you guys.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading y'all.  
> -EM


End file.
